


Still Got Tonight

by howl_at_that_moon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howl_at_that_moon/pseuds/howl_at_that_moon
Summary: Drabble.  The effects of life in the spotlight.





	Still Got Tonight

Soft, silky strands moved through his fingers, as he soothed his lover to sleep. There was never any doubt in his mind that they would have to give this up someday, but for right now they were as content as they could be.

Hazel eyes had looked at him earlier, begging for an answer, tears brimming along the lashes, threatening to fall at any time. He had wanted to give in, to tell him it would all be alright, but the business they were in was ultimately going to be the death of them. 

There will be no ‘us’ anymore. The thought sent shivers down his spine and his own breath caught in his throat, his hand spasming and catching in the soft curls. 

“Jensen...?” the body beneath him tensed, tear-spattered face turning to look into his eyes.


End file.
